This invention relates generally to electrical devices such as soldering irons or guns (hereinafter collectively called soldering irons) and electric drills and more particularly to an improved trigger and switch assembly for such electrical devices.
Present electrical devices such as soldering irons and electric drills often are available in two related models: one having a on/off switch only and the other having an "off" position and two "on" positions (Low and High for example). Heretofore these related models have required different switch assemblies, and each of these switch assemblies have contained a relatively large number of parts. This unnecessarily increased the cost of the switch assemblies themselves and the cost of manufacturing the electrical devices containing them. Furthermore, the fast that different switch assemblies were needed for related models results in increased inventory requirements.